Why Usui
by Twistedheart23
Summary: Usui gets a job at Maid Latte and constantly annoys her. Misaki does everything she can to get his fired.
1. Hiring Usui

By: Twistedheart23

Summary: Usui gets a job at Maid Latte and constantly annoys her. Misaki does everything she can to get her fired.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama

* * *

><p>Misaki walked past her customers in her Maid Latte uniform.<p>

"May I take your orders masters?" she asked, fake smiling to the thre idiots.

"We would like..." the first one said.

"Just order already!" said another one.

Soon enough they started fighting and Misaki just walked away. She walked up to the manager.

"Manager my shift is over and I have tons of homework to do," she told her.

"Ok Misaki. See you tomorrow."

Misaki walked to the front of Maid Latte to get to the door. On her way out, she passed Usui.

_Why is he here? Was he looking at me? Is he avoiding me? No! If he were avoiding me he wouldn't be here. Still...why is he here?_

Misaki stopped herself at the door and turned around. She quietly followed Usui without being spotted. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Hi Usui!" everyone greeted him.

The manager walked up to him.

"Misaki left already," she said.

"I know, I passed her on the way here," Usui replied scratching his head. "I came anyway because the store looked busy."

The manager smiled.

"Oh Usui, you're always so helpful. Hmm, how would you like a job here?"

Misaki froze.

_Ugh! Manager! Usui don't take the job!_

Of course, Usui said, "Sure, I'd be happy to!"

"Great! Manager said you can start to-"

Misaki jumped up beside them.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed.

Almost all of the customers stared at her and started eating and talking again.

"You CAN'T hire him!"

Usui reached his hand out to put on Misaki's head but she hit it away and stomped on his foot.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "Just kidding. You know I really thought you'd be stronger prez."

"Why you!" Misaki said ready to punch him.

"Misaki! You're going to scare away the customers!" said the manager. "Now Usui is starting tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

Misaki sighed and walked again towards the front of the resturant.

"Bye Misaki!" the three idiots said in unison.

Misaki quickly walked out of the store and ran home. When she got there, she stepped right on the fixed floor boards.

_Why does everything have to remind me of him_? _Better question. If I'm his girlfriend... why is working with him so troubling?_

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it so far. The next couple of chapters might be longer but you never know. Hope you keep reading!


	2. Late Night Phone Calls

Misaki finished her homework and sighed. It took her forever because she was thinking about Usui.

~Her Thought~

Usui was walking into Maid Latte with his uniform on. He was wearing a black tux in her fantasy. His smooth blond hair like it always was. His green eyes like two perfect emeralds.

"Hi Misaki," he said in a smooth voice.

"H-hi U-usui," Misaki said, appauled by his apperance.

Usui walked passed her and Misaki ran after him.

"Wait Usui!"

"You know, Misaki, you're becoming like the rest of the girls at Seika High," Usui said observing how she had followed him.

"And you've become like the guys at Seika High!" Misaki told him.

"Then there's no use seeing you. I'll go on a date with someone else today," he told her.

~Reality~

"No no no! That would never happen," she told herself.

Misaki put all of her text books in her backpack for school. Misaki's phone started suddenly ringing. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Ayuzawa!" Usui replied cheerfully.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Perverted Alien," Misaki mumbled into the phone.

"Can I ask you a question? How am I perverted?"

"You were a pervert to me the first day you pinned me againts the wall in the school hallway and said please strip."

"Oh ya... but now how am I?"

"You just are you creep!"

"Well uhh... goodnight," he said.

Misaki hung up the phone. It rang several seconds later.

"What is it Usui?" Misaki asked annoyed.

"You didn't say goodnight."

"WHAT ARE YOU? THE FORTH IDIOT?" Misaki questioned him and hung up.

Her phone rang immediatly.

"You know I think I have the right to hear a goodnight from my _girlfriend_," he said.

"GOODNIGHT!" Misaki screamed.

She hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. Suzuna walked into her room.

"Is everything alright Misaki," she asked.

"Yes, it's just... nevermind. Goodnight," Misaki said to her little sister.

She had her pajamas on.

"Night," her sister said back to her.

_It's getting pretty late. I told manager I would wipe all the tables in the morning. I should probably go to bed._


	3. Attempt 1

"Misaki, Misaki, wake up," Suzuna said shaking Misaki. "You over slept."

When Misaki heard her sister she jumped up.

"What? No I can't be late, not today!" she exclaimed.

Misaki got up and ran to the bathroom, almost knocking her sister down.

_No! No! No! I can't be late! I told manager I'd wash the tables._

**...At Maid Latte...**

"Manager! Sorry I'm late I'm-"

Misaki ran in to see Usui wiping one of the tables.

"USUI?" she asked.

"Hello Misaki," he said casually.

"What are you doing here?"

The manager appeared from the "employee's only" door.

"Well you were late so Usui offered to clean the tables," said their manager.

Misaki ran out of the door.

This will not happen.

**...At Maid Latte... Again...**

_Shoot! I forgot about getting rid of Usui. Well that was stupid of-_

Misaki turned around and saw the three idiots fighting. She walked up to them.

"Guy, guys, STOP FIGHTING!" she said yelling a them.

"Yes Misa-chan," they said lovingly.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I miss the old version of you guys," she whispered. "I don't suppose you have anything edible in your backpacks."

The idiots immediatly started looking in their backpacks. One pulled out a cupcake, one pulled out a jalapeno, and the other pulled out a container of rice.

"Here Misa-chan," they all said.

Misaki took the jalapeno and ran.

_How did I know they would have something wierd like this?_

Misaki ran into the kitchen and lifted one of the cakes that Usui made. She shoved the jalapeno into the cake and left the room. She bumped into Usui on her way out.

"Oh hi Misaki," he said. "I baked a cake for you."

Misaki was suddenly alarmed.

_A cake? Which cake? Oh no!_

Usui walked over to a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. It had three strawberries on top.

_Oh no, that's the one I..._

"Why don't you try some?" Usui offered.

"No thanks, I'm good," Misaki said backing up.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"I'm sure!"

"Please?"

"FINE!"

_..._

Misaki took a knife and cut the cake. She cut a small slice but she knew she had part of the jalapeno. She looked at Usui and then back at the cake. Eventually, she ate a piece.

"Is that a jala-" Usui tried to say,

"WATER! WATER WATER WATER! I NEED WATER!"

Misaki ran to get glass of water. The manager came rushing to Misaki.

She took one look at the cake and said, "Usui? The cake?"

"Umm one of the three idiots were playing with a jalapeno earlier," he said.

Manager glared at him.

"Ok, carry on."

_... Shit!_


	4. Attempt 2 short sorry

"Stupid Usui!" Misaki muttered under her breath.

She was outside of Usui's apartment waiting for Usui to stop leaning againts the door and leav. A few minutes later, he stepped outside. Misaki had a plan. She was going to make Usui late. She first had set up a rope to trip him. Her plan successfully worked when she pulled the rope and he fell.

Usui got up showing no emotion. he had a hole in the left sleeve of his shirt.

_Did I hear him laugh?_

Misaki observed Usui getting up and walking away as if nothing happened. Misaki ran behind him and climbed up the tree beside her. Usui looked back at the tree and threw a pebble inside. It hit Misaki's arm.

_Stupid Usui!_

Misaki squirted Usui with her sisters water gun.

"What the?" Usui exclaimed as Misaki stopped.

He surprisingly kept walking. Then, Misaki started throwing rocks at him. Not rock rocks, pebbles. Usui just started running away. He eventually got to Maid Latte. All the employees waited on him hand and foot. Including Misaki.

_NOT__ what I had in mind!_

* * *

><p>Hi! Sorry its short. I won't be able to write this for two days because of my others that I need to finish. Sorry, please keep reading.<p> 


	5. Attempt 3 bit short

Two days later and here I am writing XD Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>I have to hurry!<em>

Misaki raced to Maid Latte to get there before Usui. When she got there, she changed her clothes and started looking for the manager. She stopped when she sas how busy Maid Latte was.

_Manager will _never_ let me talk to her with this many customers._

"Welcome!" she said to a customer. "May I take you order?"

* * *

><p>When she finally finished those orders, she went to the manager.<p>

"Manager," she said breathing heavily.

"Yes? What is it Misaki?"

_Ugh! How do I start?_

"I have something... interesting, you might wanna know about Usui."

"What is it?"

"Well for starters, he... picks his nose!"

"Picks his nose? Misaki what are you-"

"He also taste tests his food with his finger," Misaki said, lying of course.

"That's disgusting!" the manager exclaimed.

"He's also looked up my skirt."

"That pervert!"

"And... umm..."

"Misaki, are you making this up?"

"No! Also, he sleeps with a teddy bear that he's had since he was four," Misaki said nodding.

"Ah, so I see you've slept with him."

"NONONONO N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Then how do you know he sleeps with a-"

"A picture!"

At that moment, Usui walked into Maid Latte.

"Hi manager," he said.

"Usui you are disgusting!" she said and ran.

"What's with her?" Usui asked Misaki.

Misaki shrugged and told him, "I don't know. Maybe she thinks you're a pervert."


	6. Attempt 4

Sorry guys! I kinda forgot about this story lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Hmm...<em>

Misaki waited for Usui in front of the school. It had just ended,.

"Usui!" she called when she saw him.

"Hello Ayuzawa," he said.

"Usui!" she said again.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to... uhh tell you a few things about Maid Latte," she said hesitating.

"What?" Usui asked her.

"Well... the... uhh... manager is bald," Misaki said.

"Bald?" Usui asked. "You lie like this to much Misaki."

"No! It's true!" she claimed. "She steals wigs from Aoi."

"Well that's believable," Usui said non-sarcastically.

"Oh and Aoi is unisex."

_You idiot! He's met Aoi-chan!_

"No surprise at all. He's not... nevermind," Usui said. "Anything else?"

"Erica lives at Maid Latte."

"What?"

"Well she did and she would take a shower in the sink and walk around in her... ya."

"Uhh... I question how you know this," Usui said, looking at her in a wierd way.

"It's complicated. Did you know that-"

"MISAKI! Stop lying," he said with a slight smile.

"I-I'm not!" Misaki said.

"You hesitated."

"..."

"Exactly!"


	7. Usui's Attempt

Usui wait for Misaki to finsih her order and Maid Latte.

_I probably shouldn't do this, but she _has_ been lying all week._

Usui grinned.

"Hi Misaki!" he said.

Misaki walked passed him rolling her eyes. She went back to the front of Maid Latte to take the three idiot's orders. Usui walked up to her.

"WAHH?" one of them yelled. "Usui-chan works here?"

"Usui!" Misaki exclaimed glaring at him.

"WE GET MISA-CHAN RIGHT NOW!" one of the other idiots yelled.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the third one.

They each stood up and knocked their drinks over. One of them spilled on Misaki's uniform.

"Should I get a napkin or something?" Usui offered.

"NO!" Misaki said and stormed away to to clean her uniform.

_Hehe._

When she came back out with a plate of food, Usui tripped her. He caught her of course but let the food fall.

"YOU IDIOT USUI!" Misaki screamed.

_I don't suppose I've gone to far. Nah._

Usui had more things on his check list to do. He walked up to the manager.

"Hi manager," he said casually.

"Hi Usui. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

"Well I was but thne I had a question. Where's a good place to find wigs?"

"What?"

"Wigs," he said. "You know the-"

"I know what they are! How would know where to get them."

Misaki had just happened to walk by. She froze.

"Well Misaki said you wore them."

"MISAKI!" the manager yelled.

Misaki quickly walked over to a random table and took her customer's orders.

"I'll deal with her later!" the manager snapped. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"You might wanna start washing the sinks more often."


End file.
